Of Cheerleading and Cross dressing
by hyan-hye
Summary: Naruto’s punishment was to join a cheerleading squad as a girl or else he'll repeat highschool! Everything was fine until Sasuke came along and courts “her” [SasuNaru][slight KakaIru]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sama obviously owns Naruto, I don't own St. Gabriel International School, I'm not that rich. lolz  
**Pairings: **SasuNaru (slight KakaIru)  
**Warning:** Cross dressing, OOC-ness,  
**Note:**Yey!... okay guys, this is my first time writing a multi-chaptered fanfic of Sasunaru… please go easy on me…

**Thanks to my beta Patty-chan!!! Yey! Arigatou!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:  
New Cheerleader

New Cheerleader 

"Hwaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna be late for my practice!"

Naruto shouts as he runs to his locker to put his notebook wherein he wrote all his schedules from today till the next month. He wasn't that busy but he has to write everything down so that he won't forget anything. If ever he missed one of those few schedules then he has to repeat 4th year high school.

Well, you see, Naruto has been home schooled since grade 1 which means he doesn't have much friends and no one in the city knows him because Iruka, his guardian, never let him go out of their house... But now, he has to deal with school, like normal students do, and why?

-------------------------

**Flashback **

-------------------------

"But Iruka-sensei (1)--" Naruto whined after he heard the punishment that was given by his mentor and guardian.

"There's nothing you can do about it Naruto. You disobeyed me and skipped your lessons yesterday and not only did you not attend to your lessons but you also went to the arcade." Iruka was very worried about Naruto's safety.

"But I was only out for an hour." Naruto countered.

"Anything could happen in an hour, Naruto. You could have been kidnapped, could have been wounded, or worst..." Naruto's foster father turned pale as he imagined what might have happened. What will he do if Naruto was hurt? He wouldn't forgive himself if something bad had happened to Naruto. "And the fact that you could have gone to other places such as parks, church, school... but why in an arcade? What if gangs suddenly saw you, you're an attention-magnet after all and what if they.. they..."

"Oh please Iruka-sensei, please forgive me... I won't do it again." the blonde boy pleaded.

"Calm down, Iruka... (Naruto: Kakashi-sensei (2), save me!) Naruto, this is for your own good. You must understand. Iruka loves you like his own son." Kakashi stood beside Iruka facing Naruto's study table.

"But Kakashi-sensei, Iruka's asking me to answer a 1000 question examination as my punishment and if I didn't get 900 out of 1000, then he'll be force to teach me all the lessons he thought me last 8 months until now... and I can't get 900 out of 1000, I couldn't even get 800 out of 1000... Kakashi-sensei... do something... help me out..." Naruto looked at Kakashi "...please..." he added.

"Hmmm... I'll talk to Iruka about it then. You can rest now." Kakashi said as he motioned to Iruka to follow him to the other room, _their _room.

"Yata! Thank you so much Kakashi-sensei!" He runs around and jumps on his bed for awhile, but stopped after hearing Kakashi's next words "Don't thank me yet, you haven't heard my version of punishment. But rest assured that I won't make you answer a lot of test questions."

"Still... thank you." He smiled at them as Kakashi closed the door of his room.

The next day came quickly and it is the time for Naruto to hear his punishment ver.2 (the final version, courtesy of Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei), because he skipped his lessons the last day.

"Good morning Iruka, Kakashi... so... what did you came up with?" He sat down on their sofa while Kakashi and Iruka are sitting across the living room, opposite to Naruto. Naruto grins at them like as if telling them to go easy on him. It's not like it happened a lot of times, he only escaped his studies for only 10 times this month, hey at least it's not yet half a month.

"Naruto, Both Kakashi and I decided about your punishment. And I think it's not that bad." Iruka smiled at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded in return as he began to explain Naruto's punishment.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT??????!!!!!!! I CAN'T POSSIBLY DO THAT!!!!!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi finished his explanation "Okay, let me get this straight, you want me to pretend like a girl and join St. Gabriel International School's Cheering Squad and aim for the 1st place in the Tournament. But where will we get the money to enroll?"

"Let's just say that Kakashi here is the principal's friend. And you don't need to enroll; you just have to join the Squad. We already fixed everything. You'll start tomorrow." Iruka explained while smiling at his most favorite student.

"But yesterday, you said you didn't want me to go out of the house?" He questioned his guardians.

"Oh, but Naru-chan, don't worry, we'll keep an eye on you. And here..." Kakashi held out an orange cell phone "So that we can contact you anytime, anywhere. We don't want you to get lost or get hurt."

"Okay. Got it.. but promise me one thing" Naruto raised his right hand as to show the 'promise sign'.

"Sure, what is it?" Iruka asked.

"Once I got through this punishment, you'll let me enter College. Though I know I have to pass different exams, I'll study hard for it... just promise me this."

"Okay Naruto, that's a promise. Just take care of yourself always." Iruka patted Naruto's head.

"Oh yeah, two more things..." Both looked at Naruto, wondering what he might ask.

"Yes?" asked both Kakashi and Iruka.

"Where did you get all the money to actually home schooled me, buy all the things I want like this cell phone, all these magazines, and my computer, also... Kakashi, what did you tell Iruka... you know... to convince him to let me get out of this house"

"About the money... someone is helping us financially, though it's a long story. And about 'the talk' I had with Iruka..." Kakashi winked at Naruto then continue "he didn't agree at first but after maki--"

"That's enough from you Kakashi." Becoming as red as a tomato, Iruka turned to Kakashi

"What were you trying to say Kakashi? maki? what's maki? tell me! tell me!" He pulled Kakashi's shirt like what a child would do as if his trying to get attention from his parents.

"What he meant was 'making decision' or something connected to that." Iruka explained with a sweat drop.

"No, what I was trying to say was 'making out'." Kakashi said straightfoward

"Making out? What does that mean?" Naruto asked again

"It means that blah blah blah" Kakashi pulled Iruka's hand covering his mouth to stop him although his mouth is already covered with cloth "Iru-chan, don't cover my mouth. He needs to know about this, this is important for a growing boy..." His voice fading as Iruka pulled him out of the living room to the front door reminding him that he needs to go to school to teach his students and talk with the principal about Naruto.

After Kakashi left, Iruka went back to the living room to make some breakfast for him and Naruto. The next day, the punishment of Naruto, the new member of St. Gabriel International School's Cheering Squad begins.

_-------------------------_

**End of Flashback**

_-------------------------_

In a rush, Naruto just opened a locker and threw his orange notebook inside. He runs quickly wearing a school uniform for girls, a sailor's uniform with light blue skirt 8 inches above his knees while his white socks reaches up to his knees, black shoes, and light blue neck tie. His hair was a little bit longer now since it's been a year since he got his hair cut. Because he's too lazy to go to the barber's shop and he hates sitting on such high chairs found on barber shops, he rather have a long hair even though it's hot than having it cut. He also has a clip on his hair to keep some of the short strands of his hair down. He reached the field and saw the other members of the Squad; he smiled at them and introduced himself using a sweet voice…

"Good morning everyone, my name's Naru. I hope we'll get along with each other. Thank you for letting me join the squad."

* * *

(A/N: from here on I'll be using 'her' and not 'him' for Naruto)

By 11:30 o'clock, Uchiha Sasuke, the president of 4th year class A, remembered that he needs to retrieve something from his locker. He then walked to the locker room located at the first floor of the building. But aside from the scented letters and gifts inside his locker he noticed an orange notebook. …_That's weird; I never received an 'orange' notebook before. I always receive letters or gifts. Not that I want them to send me any _…Sasuke thought. The notebook intrigued him, so he took it and opened it. Inside, he found nothing, no 'My beloved Sasuke-kun' or no 'will you marry me?' or even the most abused words 'I love you' …_That's new _… he said to himself. It's empty except for the schedule written in it and a name.

"This notebook, it belongs to someone named Naru... never heard of her though..." he whispered to himself, he continued "8 o'clock to 12 o'clock in the morning - practice for cheering. 12 o'clock to 1 o'clock - lunch, 1 o'clock to 6 o'clock - lessons with Iruka-sensei." … _Iruka-sensei? who's that? Hmm, this notebook must've been tossed in my locker by mistake… _

Just then he heard someone running towards his direction, he was about to run away thinking it's one of his fan girls but the girl that is now in front of him proved him wrong. She wasn't embracing him nor hanging by his arm. She didn't even giggle when she saw him. It was like she was different among the others, one of the kind. She looked into Sasuke's eyes, ocean blue eyes meets onyx black.

"That notebook you're holding, is it mine?"

For a moment Sasuke only looked into her eyes, not being able to think of anything to say. His heart beating faster and his breathing became shallow. He didn't know why this is happening or why isn't he replying to her question yet.

"Hello?"

Naru waved her hands in front of Sasuke to snap him out of whatever he is thinking. And fortunately, it's effective.

"Yes?"

"Is that notebook mine? Can I have it back? It's really important to me and ---"

"Here. It's yours. Take it and leave." Sasuke turned his back to Naru and proceeded in getting his books out of his locker.

"Thanks. And don't be so arrogant. It's not like the school is yours" she walked away but not before whispering "..bastard..", which Sasuke heard clearly.

Sasuke looked at her retreating back as he thinks back what just happened … _Did she just insulted me? Now that's something different and new... _After awhile he realized…

… _Damn, I forgot to ask for her surname! …_

**to be continued...**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1)** Naruto calls Iruka, Iruka-sensei whenever it is class hours, which is from 1 o'clock to 6 o'clock pm and just Iruka for normal times.

**(2) **He calls Kakashi, Kakashi-sensei because he helps in his studies sometimes and sometimes he just calls him Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, they all belong to Kishimoto-sama  
****Warning: OCC-ness, cross dressing, some vulgar words  
****To those who reviewed my first chapter… thank you so much! I want you to know that you guys are the reason why I'm continuing this fic. I love you all! **

**Thanks again to my beta, Patty-chan!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Coincidence**

When Sasuke entered his classroom he sat down on his seat, surrounded by girls of course, do you actually think they'd leave the Ice Prince alone? Especially not Sakura, who's sitting beside Sasuke, lucky for her, she was assigned to sit on the seat beside Sasuke. Though Sasuke ignores her all the time, it's fine with her, at least she can stare at him anytime she wants, and at least she's the closest girl to Sasuke in terms of seating arrangement.

"Sakura" Sasuke said which nearly shocked Sakura to death. Sasuke's voice is nice and very pleasant to the ears, but hearing him calling her attention was surprising.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" She answered while smiling sweetly at Sasuke.

"Do you know anyone named Naru?" Her smiled fluttered a little but it returned to normal like it never happened …_Why is he asking about the new member of our cheering squad?! Maybe she already introduced herself to Sasuke-kun! That witch! If she thinks she can get Sasuke to fall in love with her with just an introduction… well… She's damn wrong! I so want to kill that bitch! But I don't need to worry; I know Sasuke-kun will never like her anyway. But since he's asking... I'm going to tell him what he wants to know…_Inner Sakura said.

"She's the new member of the cheering squad. And since I answered your question, answer mine too. Sasuke-kun, wha--" She stopped when she noticed that Sasuke's gaze shifted to the board, totally ignoring her.

…_Cheering squad member huh..._

-------------------

After 3 days of practice, Naru and all the cheerleaders memorized the steps and stunts that they will perform to have a chance in winning the tournament but they still need to polish their moves especially if the one on the top of the pyramid is afraid of heights. They don't have any choice after all, since all the girls refused the highest spot and the only one left is Naru, who cannot disagree with them since she is the newcomer. She has to obey what they say or she'll get kicked out of the team which will cause her to repeat 4th year high school. Naru didn't want that. It was decided then; she'll be on the highest spot, the scariest place... for her.

"We'll be extending our practice for tomorrow so be sure to tell your parents or guardians. We only have 3 weeks left to polish everything. It may be a long time but you can never tell how tight the competition will be. This is the seniors' last year; we have to win this contest." That was what Sakura, the leader, told the members before leaving yesterday. And now they are all sweating like hell. Who wouldn't, they've been practicing since 8 in the morning up to 6 in the afternoon, only taking small breaks for snacks and to sit down and let their bodies rest for awhile.

While Naru's climbing up on the pyramid, Sasuke saw what's happening and was a little surprised when he saw Naru, the one he is thinking from the moment he met her in the locker room, balancing herself on the top. He walked closer to them, but when the girls at the bottom, who happened to be Sasuke's fan girls, giggled. Naru lost her balance and was about to fall from the top. The ice prince noticed it unlike those who were supposed to catch Naru if she falls because they are all looking somewhere else. He ran and caught Naru in his arms just in time before she hits the ground. Thanks to him, she didn't have to spend a month in the hospital because she'll definitely have a lot of broken bones after hitting the solid ground. Sasuke looked down at her to see her condition; she blushed as she noticed Sasuke's arm around her but sooner lost the red taint on her cheeks as she saw the girls' eyes staring at her obviously showing anger and jealousy. She quickly stood up and bowed in front of Sasuke, although it's against her will, and said a small thank you. Sasuke figured that she must have been very shy when she fell but still actually finds it cute…_No, I did not think she is cute. I will not have a crush on her_..He scolded at himself. Sasuke left after the incident to head home.

An hour passed and it's already 7 in the evening, they all have to go home or else their parents and guardians will be angry at them. Naru changed from her P.E. uniform to her school uniform. She walked alone after finding out that all of her teammates are heading in the opposite direction. Naru bowed her head staring at the ground thinking about what happened earlier. Suddenly she bumped into someone and landed on her butt.

"Ouch. That hurts. Bastard, you're not looking at where you're walking." she said but the one who caused her to tumble down answered back instantly.

"You're the one who's not looking, dobe." Despite of what he said he still held out his hand, waiting for her to hold on to him so that he could help her up. Naru was about to slap his hands away but she remembered that she's still wearing a girl's uniform so she took it. As she stood up, she looked up at the boy and was surprised to see Sasuke.

"Oh. It's you." She whispered

"Yeah." Sasuke just stares at her, noticing that she's becoming shy again, unlike when she didn't know who she bumped to, he wanted to ask what is wrong, but he didn't want to sound familiar with her …_she might get mad or something... _

"Um. Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For catching me earlier. Um... I have to go now." Naru said quickly. Without waiting for Sasuke's reply she walked pass him but Sasuke called out to her "Wait."

Naru stopped "What is it?" she asked

Sasuke walked beside her then spoke "It's dangerous for a girl like you to walk alone at this time at night... you're an idiot after all." …_The truth is that I want to walk with you… _

_"_Thanks but no thanks." Naru answered "I can walk home, on my own."

Naru continued walking and heard that Sasuke is following him so she said "don't follow me."

"I'm not following you." He said coldly.

"Then why are you walking behind me?"

"Well, that means, my house and your house is in the same direction."

Realizing that there's nothing she can say to stop him from following her, she just gave up. After some seconds, she noticed that Sasuke's beside her already. "Do you want it that much?" Naru asked.

"Huh?"

"To… you know…. walk me home?" Naru was expecting a comeback but none came. She looks at him and finds Sasuke staring at her. …_Silence means yes…_ Naru thought so she spoke again.

"Then make sure that you'll protect me at any cost." She smugly said but was surprised to receive a nod from Sasuke …_What the hell?!... _was the only thing Naru could think of. She just ignored it and let Sasuke be with her.

As they approached Naru's house's gate, she pressed the doorbell and was greeted by Kakashi. Kakashi waved his right hand to Naru but stopped when he saw Sasuke. On the other hand, Sasuke was surprised to see him in Naru's house so he asked her.

"What is Kakashi-sensei doing here?" Sasuke whispered to Naru's ear.

"You know him?" Naru asked eyeing Sasuke.

"Of course, I would ask who he is if I didn't know him, right? Now tell me." He whispered again.

"I can't say he lives here since he doesn't sleep here every night... hmm... let's just say he visits us often."

…_I see… _"Then I'm going now."

"Okay then." Naru waved at him before entering her house.

--------------

The next day, Sasuke was about to enter his classroom when Kakashi greeted him with the usual "YO!"

"What do you want?" Sasuke looked up at his teacher

Kakashi narrowed his eye "Stay away from our precious Naru-chan"

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine! sobs  
**Hige:** To my reviewers, thank you very much, I love all your comments. And again I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors, I don't have a beta right now. Patty-chan's kind of busy since our finals will be in 5th of March. Oh yeah. I have to review too, I forgot sweats .Here's the 3rd chapter

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:  
**Jealous?**

Naru went to her locker to get her notebook and found an envelope inside. She didn't know how to react. She remembered the first time she received a letter. She was Naruto that time not _Naru_ and that was 2 years ago. Inside the envelope, a letter asking her to go in front of the arcade and meet a group of guys. She didn't know what it was all about so she obeyed what was written and ended up being strangled, punched, and kicked and stuff like that. Back to the present, Naru looked around and saw no one. Naru thought _I guess I wouldn't lose anything if I opened this letter. After all it's addressed to me._

She slowly opened the envelope and pulled the letter inside. She whispers the words in the mail:

_Dobe,_

_See you at the gate before the last subject. I need to talk to you._

_Sasuke_

She put the letter back in the envelope and crumpled the envelope _that bastard! Who does he thinks he is to call me 'dobe'?! _

Naru attended the cheerleading practice but asked Sakura to have an early leave. Sakura thought that maybe Naru is becoming sick of all the flying and the dancing so she let her go early. Naru runs at the gate and saw a familiar figure leaning at the wall of the school campus. Sasuke lifts his gaze from the ground to Naru's eyes. Naru stopped on her tracks instantly. She's a meter away from Sasuke. They stared at each other for awhile before Sasuke stood straight and walked slowly towards the gate of the school.

"Let's go." Sasuke told Naru

"Where? And wait, why are you cutting classes again?!" Naru placed her hands on her hips

"The mall. Because the class is boring." He continued walking. Naru have no choice but to follow him, she doesn't have anything to do anyway so why not go for a walk.

After a moment of silence Naru spoke again "What do you want to talk about?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke answered innocently smirking at Naru

"You told me in the letter that you need to talk to me." She's getting impatient and Sasuke can see it

"It's nothing." He put his hands in his pockets

Naruto sighed "You're hopeless."

_What? Wait, I'm hopeless… already?! But I haven't even started yet _"Excuse me?" Sasuke looks at Naru

"What I meant was that you'll never succeed in making a good and long conversation. You tend to cut the conversation before it even started." Sasuke sighed in relief and stayed silent at that.

Sasuke and Naru entered the mall. Sasuke told Naru that they should eat first because he missed lunch and he knew that Naru is hungry too. Sasuke then turned to Naru to see that she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying at all. Naru was busy looking around. _It's as if it's her first time entering a mall. She's like a child. _Sasuke knew Naru wouldn't listen to him immediately, so he pulled her by the hand and led her to a restaurant.

Sasuke pulled a seat for Naru and she took it with gratitude but as soon as she's seated she told Sasuke that he didn't have to do that. They're not in a relationship or anything like that after all. He bit his lower lip at that. Remembering he shouldn't push things quickly.

They ate their food quietly; fortunately it wasn't an awkward moment.

---

As they continued walking side by side, Naru and Sasuke chatted happily, you wouldn't think that they weren't that close and that they'd just met. Just then someone called out Sasuke's surname

"Uchiha." Sasuke didn't have to turn around to see who's calling him. He knew instantly that it's none other than his cousin, Neji

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Neji looked at Naru

"I didn't know the ice prince has a girlfriend." and before Sasuke could reply, Naru shouted "I am not his girlfriend."

"Oh. I'm sorry for being rude then." Neji held out his right hand for a handshake "My name's Neji Hyuuga, Uchiha's cousin" Naru took his hand and smiled "I'm Naru, Sasuke's schoolmate."

The Raven glared at Neji for touching Naru's hand. _Handshake is not necessary for introduction! _And he continued glaring.

"You don't do chores at home huh?" Neji lets Naru's hand go

"How did you know?" She's all confused. _How could he tell?_

"Cause your hand is soft…" Naru blushed at that since she never received such compliment before. Seeing this, Neji smirked and brought his right hand to his nose "… smells nice too." Naru blushed some more. And even though Naru can still blush ten-folds more, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He hated it. He's so annoyed that he wants to punch Neji's face _Why is he flirting with Naru!? You're not supposed to be like that!?! This has to stop._

Sasuke cleared his throat which caused Neji and Naru to look at him. "Naru and I are in a hurry. We need to go now." Sasuke grabbed Naru's hand and walked away quickly

"It's my pleasure to meet you Miss Naru!" Neji called out to them

Naru looked back to flash a smile at Neji for the last time before she turned to Sasuke. She didn't even notice that Sasuke's holding her hand.

"Since when are we in a hurry, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, a little bit confused

_Since we met Neji, why?! You wanted to stay with him? Fine! _That's what Sasuke would have told Naru is she's his girlfriend but since she's not he'll settle down with a "Be quiet."

_Urgh. This is supposed to be a date… actually not since I didn't ask her out, more like forced her to be with me. I hope we won't meet anyone on the…_

"Hey, Uchiha!"

_Great, just great. First Neji, now Kiba… why in the world are you all in the mall?! We're supposed to be the only students here since everyone else should be in class!_

"Hey." Sasuke and Naru stopped. Sasuke squeezed Naru's hand then lets go of it, which earned him a confused look from Naru.

"Why didn't you attend the last subj—oh…" Kiba's eyes feel on Naru "so that's why."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke knew exactly what Kiba meant and he's sure Naru didn't get it. That's why he wants Kiba to explain for him

"So, you're on a date with the new cheerleader huh? Wonder what would your fan girls say when they found out…" Kiba laughed imagining what the fan girls' reaction would be.

"Like as if I care." Sasuke countered. At last Naru was able to follow the conversation and butted in

"We're not on a date!" Naru shouted with her arm swaying above her head, Sasuke just smiles, which did not go unnoticed by Kiba. He knew something is happening between Sasuke and this cheerleading girl.

"Calm down Naru." She instantly shut her mouth and looked at Sasuke trying to ask _Why are you not denying that we are not in a date Sasuke?!_ But Sasuke just ignored it as if it never happened

"We have to go now, Inuzuka." Sasuke began walking

"Uchiha, are you two really in a date?" Kiba suddenly asked and was answered by a 'no' from Sasuke

"Good." Sasuke was surprised to hear this from Kiba _What the hell?! _

Kiba thought that the look from Sasuke's eyes means he can continue what he was trying to say "Since you're not on a date, which means she's NOT your girlfriend… Your name's Naru, right?" She nodded in return

"May I have your cell phone no?" And before Naru could speak, Sasuke said in a higher tone "No. She doesn't have a cell phone."

"Then maybe… your address?" Sasuke cursed silently

"No. Visits are forbidden." Sasuke glared at Kiba and the dog-boy glared back

"Section?" the Uchiha feels like his head is going to blow up any minute now because of anger

"She's home schooled." Sasuke grew wings and a tail! (Just kidding! XD I couldn't resist.)

"Can I just talk to her…. HER?" Kiba repeated to emphasized the word _her._ To simply tell Sasuke that he shouldn't answer in her place.

"Like I said, we have to go now…" Sasuke leaned near Naru's ear and whispered "Let's go, NOW." It's more like a command given to Naru. She just could not say no. She obeyed him. And just that… Kiba let them go.

_Freaky Uchiha_ Kiba thought _though his girl is a hottie _He grins at that.

"Maybe the school's out?" Sasuke said more to himself than to Naru

"Why?" She asked once again

"It seems like we'll meet a lot more if we stayed in this mall. Let's go somewhere else."

_Right… Why am I with Sasuke-bastard again?! _Naru asked herself. She forgot how she ended up going in a mall with Sasuke.

Naru and Sasuke went out of the mall and decided to go to a park near their school. As they walked side-by-side, she glanced at him and asked him what time is it. When he told him the time, she replied, "I should be getting home in 20 minutes." Sasuke nodded in reply

They reached the park. Naru ran quickly to an empty swing and waved her hands calling Sasuke's attention. Sasuke took the swing next to her. There was an awkward silence; none of them spoke for awhile. Sasuke was getting uncomfortable so he thought he should at least say something

"So... why are you home-schooled?" Sasuke then mumbled more to himself than to Naru "I don't think there's something wrong with you."

"You wouldn't think something is wrong with me because nothing IS wrong with me." Naru smiled at Sasuke "But the truth is, I didn't know the reason behind me being home-schooled instead of studying in an actual academy. Although Iruka-sensei always tells me that they must protect me at all cost and that someone is financially supporting me... us... Iruka-sensei and me..."

Sasuke looks at her then said "Then, maybe it's your parents..."

Naru averted her gaze from Sasuke to the ground. Her facial expression became sad though. She whispered "I'm an orphan."

His eyes widened and stood up in surprise. Naru looked up at him; she was surprised too "I didn't know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was insensitive and--"

"Stop." Naru stood up too and put her hand on Sasuke chest and gave him a slight push. Sasuke immediately halted and stared down at Naru's blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am." He whispered

"Like what I said, 'stop'. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked carefully

"Of course I am. It's actually nothing it's--" Naru stopped talking when she noticed Sasuke leaning closer, his face inching closer to her.

"Stop." Naru pushed Sasuke a little bit harder this time. Sasuke snapped out of whatever spell that came over him to do what he thinks he wants to do.

"I... I'm sorry." He said in a low-voice._ Don't get angry at me. Don't get angry at me. Please don't be angry at me... Please don't--- _Naru interrupted his thoughts when she said "I have to go now."

Naru walked away, leaving Sasuke alone, but he was fast, he took hold of her wrist "I'll take you home."

"No. It's okay. I can go home by myself." She pulled her wrist away from him but alas, he's much stronger than her.

"I'll go with you." He said leaving no space for any other argument from her

"Geez, fine. Do whatever you want!" Sasuke smirked and let his hand slide a little. He holds Naru's hand.

"What are you doing?" she looks at their hands entwined together

"Remember, you said... "Do whatever you want!" Although to tell you the truth this is not exactly what I want."

"And I can't do anything about it... Right?"

Sasuke just nodded and Naru gave out a sigh "Fine. Let's go, it's getting late."

----

Naruto entered his house feeling a little bit disappointed but at the same time relieved _What the hell was that? Why did I feel so... warm and comfortable when he held my hand and... I... I... my heart beats faster when he leaned closer. I never really have this kind of problem before, since I never knew someone else except Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and him(1). I... Do this mean that I like him? I... I... Does it mean that..._

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" He shouted then whispered "I'm gay?"

"What are you talking about Naruto? You must have been very tired to think that way." Iruka smiled at Naruto. "And your dinner's ready, you might as well eat."

"That's unusual." Naruto said after drinking some water

"What is?" Iruka asked

"Kakashi... where is he?"

"He's working. He said he needs to pass some requirements tomorrow." Iruka took a deep breath before speaking again "Anyway, what are you saying a while ago... you know... being gay?"

"I don't know." Naruto looked down

"What is it Naruto?" Iruka said obviously worried

"It's nothing…I must have been so hungry to think like that. Let's just eat." Naruto smiled before he started eating.

"Naruto…" Iruka started

"Yeah?"

"You do remember he's coming back the day after tomorrow, right?"

Naruto's eyes widened after he realized that he forgot about it "Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me about it… so, is it okay to let him know about my punishment?"

"Hmm… tell him or not, he's gonna find out soon anyway."

They continued eating silently thinking what would happen the day after tomorrow.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

(1)it's not Sasuke grins you'll find out soon who is "him"

Thank you for reading this chapter and please continue supporting this fic and my other fics. And I'll do my best to at least update every week. And I also drew my version of Naru... the link can be found on my profile... XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Hige:** Hello minna-san! First of all, I want to thank all those who reviewed this fan fiction especially chapter 3. I'm really happy! Domo Arigato! Anyway to those who wanted to know what happened to me during those times when I was not around…please continue reading this and if you wanted to proceed to chapter 4... Please do so.. It's down there. Okay, so you want to know what happened to me? Awww that's so sweet. Thank you for your concern. Well you see… my computer broke down that's all. Hehe it's still not fixed, can't find a technician.

Since I made my beloved readers and reviewers wait for a long time, I decided to make 2 short stories about SasuNaru

**

* * *

**

Short Story 1:

"_The Revenge of Sasuke and Naruto to our beloved Itachi-sama"  
__(a little bit ItaNaru)_

The Hebi Team (you know Sasuke and those guys and a girl) continues their journey to find Akatsuki. Naruto knew Sasuke's plan, so he decided to go and find Itachi himself. During those moments, Itachi was outside their hidden base to get some fresh air, suddenly he _shuddered_

"What's wrong Itachi?" Deidara asked

"I dunno." He stared at the sky

"It must be getting cold then. You should go inside or else--"

"I won't catch cold." Itachi butted in _Uchihas don't catch cold dammit_

"Okay then, it's your decision." Deidara left Itachi alone to think about whatever he's thinking of

"Naruto's coming… I can sense it…" Itachi whispered. "Deidara!" Itachi called him

"What? A moment ago you don't want to talk, now what do you want, a heart-to-heart?"

"Hell no." Itachi answered immediately

"Then what?"

"I think… Naruto's coming." He looked serious

"Oh my…. No way… Are you serious… As in dead serious?"

"Dead and rotting."

"oooooooooooo… I know what to do. I'll go make some preparations!" Deidara runs inside

"Hey! Unfair! I sensed him first so I'll be the one who'll make the preparations!" Itachi quickly followed Deidara

_A week after…_

"Huh, so this is where he's been hiding all this time." Sasuke told his team mates

"Let's go inside." He commanded coldly

Just when they were about to take a step inside the cave they heard a voice coming from the cave

"What are you doing here foolish little brother?" It's obvious who said it because of the usual 'foolish little brother' statement but the tone certainly is different. It's like the speaker was kind of freaked out at the same time unprepared. Unlike the real Itachi who never looses his composure.

Sasuke turned his sharingan on to see the speaker clearly "Itachi?" _What the heck?! He sounds so weak and…I'm not a fool!_

They stared at each other for some time. There's nothing but silence--

"'tachi! Where's the remote?" Someone inside shouted

_Wait. I know that voice. Naruto? _Sasuke bit his lower lip _So they got him… already. He really is a dobe._

"Remote for what? We don't have a television around here, can't you see you're inside a cave!" Itachi answered back

"Let Naruto go. He has nothing to do with this." Sasuke gritted his teeth

"I won't. Why would I listen to you, to someone WEAKER than me?"

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to answer when Naruto shouted again "It's not for the television… it's for the refrigerator! And what… no t.v. that's crazy!"

_What the… refrigerators don't have a remote control… right? _Itachi asked himself then spoke "Naruto, could you come out here for awhile? He's here."

"Who is?" Naruto shouted

"The foolish one."

"At last, he's here." Naruto ran outside, from the deepest part of the cave to Itachi's side "God! Do you know how long I've been here waiting for you?!"

"Wait. You came here to see my foolish brother, but I thought you came here to--"

"See you? I don't think so." Sasuke smirked at him

"No. Attend Deidara's birthday. Naruto, don't tell me you forgot." He looked at Naruto

"Oh no no no no, of course I didn't forget." Naruto scratched the back of his head _Shit, I totally forgot. OMG, he's gonna extract Kyuubi from my body when he finds out. And then he's gonna force me to pose for him then he'll make a sculpture of me then blah blah blah yak yak yak_

"He forgot." They stated after observing Naruto

"Um… Itachi, I got to go now, I---"

"Yes I know. Just go before he notices."

"Thanks. I owe you one." Naruto walks quickly away from the cave

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to follow him. And when I come back, you better be here."

When Sasuke turned around, one of his teammates whose-name-I-can't-remember said "Hey what about Akatsuki?"

"I'll deal with them later, I need to take care of _more_ important issues."

"such as…"

"Naruto wait for me!" Sasuke runs after him

Sasuke followed Naruto

"What the--- CUT! What the hell is going on? I slept for a minute and you ruined the whole script. Who's responsible for this?" The Director shouted

"Director, according to the scribbles in Itachi's and Sasuke's script, we reached a conclusion that Naruto did it."

_Going back to Sasuke and Naruto_

"So.. Why were you asking Itachi about the refrigerator's remote…. Refrigerators don't have remotes… wow, I never thought calling you stupid is an understatement."

"Bastard, that's not the point. I asked Itachi-niisan if he has a remote for the refrigerator. You know since he's an Uchiha and all. I mean, he's rich, he can have a remote for his tv, radio, lights, so I thought… maybe he has a remote for the ref too."

Naruto explained

"Then what would the refrigerators do? Walk then open its door for you?" He answered sarcastically

"Yeah, something like that." Naruto smiled

_sweat drop _"Okay, enough with the refrigerator. Since when did you start calling Itachi, Itachi-niisan?"

"Since the day I figured out you'll never let me go." Naruto looked down trying to hide his face

_Good boy. _Sasuke thought "You are so mine." He said slowly while smirking

So there you have, the Uchiha brothers, Naruto, and the other members of the Hebi teams (I forgot their names) behind the scenes.

"Bastard, don't touch me there! Hey! You…."

**Owari

* * *

**

**Short story 2:**

"_Why do you hate SasuNaru?"  
__(no offense to NejiNaru fans)_

**Reporter: **Right now we'll do an interview. The question for the day is, "Why do you hate SasuNaru?"

**Fan girl: **Yes, I hate it very much! They don't look good together, I mean come on! Naruto looks so much better if he's with me!

**Reporter: **They don't look good together? Why do you say so?

**Fan girl: **Black and blond do NOT match. Hello?

**Reporter: **But you have a black hair too.

**Fan girl: **Well, yeah. But--

**Reporter: **And a very unusual color of the eye. Hmm… I've never seen someone with white eyes, you know.

**Fan girl: **cough as I was saying, Naruto--

**Real Fan girl: **That's him! He stole my clothes! That's the impostor! Fan girls… Volt in!

**Reporter: **All the fan girls formed a long horizontal line, like a barrack and the impostor ran away. No one knew who he is. Blah blah blah…

While the show is going on, Naruto and Sasuke are watching together at home

"That's Neji right?" He asked Sasuke

"Probably." He smirked.

**Owari

* * *

**

**Hige:** On with the real fan fiction.  
Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine…  
Warning: Wrong grammar, OOC

The next day, Naruto did not attend the practice for cheering. He knew Sakura would be angry, that's why he phoned her last night that _she_ was sick and _she_ was advised by the doctor to stay at home and rest, which is a lie. He didn't go to school because he has to go out and buy some food and stuff written in Iruka's grocery list. Iruka said he needs to prepare the house for _him._

_Come to think of it, he will be here tomorrow. We definitely need to clean the house, he hates it when the place is untidy. _Naruto thought as he picked up the broom. "I need to clean this place then go to the grocery store. Great. Just great. It's 1pm, dirty house, no grocery and I'm starving. I have to move fast or else Iruka will be mad, for sure."

After he took a bath, he dressed up immediately and went out. "I just hope that I won't see anyone I know as _Naru-chan" _he whispered. It looks like lady luck is on Naruto's side today. He got home in one piece. He cleaned the house and finished all the things he have to do.

"No sweat!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the wall clock _5 o' clock already_

"No sweat?" Iruka asked, smiling at him

Started, Naruto dropped the towel he was using to wipe his sweat "Iruka… don't scare me like that."

"Now why don't you rest then take a bath later. No sweat huh." Iruka went back to the kitchen and started cooking. Sooner or later Kakashi will arrive with an empty stomach.

By 6 pm, Kakashi appeared in front of their door (no, not with the poof!) with a simple "Yo!" which means "_Hi! How are you my love? I had a rough day, the students were noisy and nobody got a perfect score when I gave them a pop quiz. Oh yeah, how's Naruto? And I'm starving too. Is food ready?"_

So everyday, the ever so simple answer Iruka says is "Yes"

They were eating their meal quietly with an occasional 'how's your day?' and 'what's up?' when they heard the door bell rings

"Who in the world could that be?" Naruto stood up and was about to open the door when Kakashi stopped him "Go upstairs." He said. And without any questions Naruto obeyed him.

Kakashi opened the door and was greeted by a brunette boy with black eyes and pale skin.

"What are you doing here Sasuke-kun?" he said sweetly but was followed by a cold "Go home."

"I just want to know how Naru's doing. Is she okay?" Sasuke looked straight into Kakashi's eye, right eye to be specific

"She's fine."

"I heard she's sick. May I see her, cause I--"

"No." Kakashi answered him

"Why?" Sasuke tried to peek inside Naru's house but failed to do so

"Because--" And before Kakashi could finish what he was saying someone from the balcony spoke

"Sasuke, you should go home. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Sasuke stepped backwards and searched for her voice "Naru, I can't see you. Where are you?"

"I'm here."

"I can only see your shadow, can't you step into the light.. You know… where I can see you?" He smiled a bit at that

"Not right now. I have a cold and I look horrible…"

"But I--"

"Relax… we'll see each other in a day or two…" She said with a soft voice

"Okay then, I'll be back tomorrow. Horrible or not, you're going to show me your face."

"That's a deal then."

Sasuke nodded the walked away. While Kakashi was leaning on their doorframe watching them. Let's just say he was amused seeing a student of his, who is Sasuke, fall in love with one of the most important persons in his life, who is Naruto, which happens to be a boy. But he still didn't want Sasuke near Naruto. After Sasuke's silhouette disappeared Kakashi asked Naruto

"Tomorrow? You do remember he's coming tomorrow right?"

"Ah… yes, of course" Naruto laughed a little _Damn_.

And the day everyone is waiting for (except for Sasuke, because he didn't know anything), the day _he_'ll visit Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi.

_knock knock_

"That's _him_, I'll get it." Naruto jumped from their sofa and landed in front of their front door. He opened it and was greeted by a smile.

"Piece of advice: don't try smiling like that. If your lips smile and your eyes doesn't… it looks creepy." Naruto smiled back anyway.

"Don't stare on my lips that much, I might kiss you." _He_ waited for his reaction _5...4...3..2..._

"Why you…! I'm not staring at your lips! That's just plain disgusting!" He showed _him _a disgusted face Naruto version

"Really now."

"You two, stop fighting. You don't see each other that much yet you fight like as if you're always together. Anyway, you must be tired. Come in."

"Thank you Iruka-san." _he _then entered the house then greeted Kakashi with a bow.

"Before anything else" Kakashi started "We need to discuss about something."

"Is it about Naru-chan?"

"Yes, about Naru-chan."

They talked about the punishment Naruto received from Kakashi and Iruka and what he's doing right now. While Naruto was shouting in the background "don't call me Naru-chan… It's Naruto dammit! Who the hell is Naru-chan? That's a name for some magical girl!". Kakashi also mentioned that it looks like a boy named Sasuke is in love with Naru, the problem is he didn't know she's a he.

_He _turned around to face Naruto "Looks like you have a suitor, when do you plan on giving him your ever so sweet 'yes'?" _he _was just kidding but Naruto suddenly answered

"Whenever you say it's okay to." Naruto blushed

"Are you serious?" _he _smirked at him

"Of course I am. I mean… he's kidda cute and gentleman too." He whispered

"Really?"

"I think so."

After that everyone burst out laughing at the confession Naruto said.

"That's really cute of you Naruto… but remember… you're like Cinderella, after your competition, Naru will disappear and will be replaced by Naruto. Do you think he can handle it?"

"I don't know. Then that means I have to figure something out right?"

"Yep. But not now. Don't rush it… you still have 2 weeks and 4 days neh?"

"m." Naruto nodded.

"Iruka-san, Kakashi-san," _he _handed Kakashi a letter. He took the letter and put it inside his pocket.

"Anyway, I have to go out for awhile, I'll be back later though."

"Eh? Where are you going?" Naruto asked

"Somewhere, to fix some papers and records." _he_ smiled at him this time he took the advice. As _he_ stepped out of the door_ he _heard a loud voice behind him

"What the hell!" It was Sasuke.

"What do you know, our lovely Naru-chan's suitor is here." _he _smirked

"I-Itachi… what are you doing here?" Sasuke straighten his t-shirt even though it wasn't crumpled at all.

"Same question back at you." Itachi's eyes tells him to say his reason first

"I came to see her that's all."

"I see." Itachi walked passed Sasuke "too late."

"Huh?"

"You're too late, little brother. I came here to ask for her hand to marry me. And she said yes. There's no reason for you to be here anymore."

(Naru: hey!)

Sasuke looked like as if his soul just detached from his body and seeing this Itachi laughed a bit. "Hey, I'm just kidding. That was a joke."

He snapped out of it. "And not a funny one too. No really, what are you doing here?"

"No reason, just visiting. I was a student of Kakashi too, remember." After that he continued walking away.

(Kakashi: good reasoning.)

Sasuke then turned to face Iruka, he cleared his throat then spoke "I'm sorry about earlier. I was surprised to see Itachi here in Japan."

"Yeah, you nearly faint" Naru said, Iruka just smiled

"Let's get out of here." She said leading the way. She was wearing a white Lux cropped wool jacket and a black t-shirt, a mini skirt and boots

_Itachi where ever you are thank you for buying me some time to change my clothes. I'll never forget you. _Naru thought.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**Hige:** There you have it. Itachi is him. Oh yeah I borrowed few lines from the anime princess princess. Hehehe. If you have any suggestions about this fanfic please tell me. All opinions will be appreciated. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Sasuke was walking in the hallway when he saw Naru. He was about to approach her when he saw Sakura talking to her. She gave Naru a piece of paper then went off. Sasuke slowly walked towards Naru.

"What's up?" Sasuke tried to look at the paper Naru was holding

"Oh, this." She showed him the paper "It's my schedule for this week. We're practicing really hard since the competition is 2 weeks away from today."

"Yeah, I'll probably cut class to watch." Sasuke murmured more to himself

"What?" Naru was able to catch what he said, she just want confirmation

"Nothing." He read the schedule again trying to memorize it.

"I'm just glad it's near. When it's all over I can finally stay home, rest and never go out of the house again." Naru turned her back to Sasuke and stretched

"What do you mean?" _Stay home? But I thought…_

"Didn't I tell you, I'm only here for the competition, nothing much. After that, I'll go." Naru looked back and smiled at him

"Don't speak as if we won't see each other again. I can always visit you, you know." Sasuke said

"Yeah." Naruto's smile faltered but Sasuke failed to notice it.

_I hope we'll still see each other after the competition_

**Flashback**

Iruka took a seat beside Kakashi to see what's written in the letter Itachi handed to them. It came from Naruto's benefactors. The truth is Naruto wasn't an orphan. He still have grandparents. But because of some reasons they need to hide the truth from Naruto and from everyone else. Naruto's grandmother, Tsunade, was a very beautiful woman, you wouldn't think she's 50 just by looking at her and at the same time she owned one of the biggest casino in Las Vegas. She's married to none other than Jiraiya, a famous novelist of... Ahem… many books of learning for man (and woman) ages 18 and above. Both of them thought that since Tsunade was dealing with syndicates, everyone around them would be in danger specially young Naruto. But times had changed, Naruto was no baby and Tsunade and her husband found a safe place for him to live in.

The letter they had received contained Tsunade's important message. It was concise. It says:

_To Iruka-sensei,_

_Thank you for taking care of my grandson, Naruto. _

_It is time. Make sure to tell him the truth and that he's leaving Japan in a month. We found a safe house for him here. You can come along if you like._

_Tsunade_

"How are we supposed to tell him the _truth_?" Iruka asked Kakashi worried at how Naruto would react

"I don't think he'll take it easily." Kakashi concluded calmly but inwardly concerned for both Naruto and Iruka

"I know… Let's just tell him we're moving." Iruka smiled trying to hide the uneasiness

"Yeah. That'll be for the best." He put an arm around Iruka's shoulder to show support

"But how about Sasuke?"

"What about him?" He looked at Iruka

"I think Naruto wouldn't be able to let him go just like that. After all, that boy is his first friend." The brunette started thinking again when the door suddenly opened with revealing a very happy Naruto. The blonde boy just came from the school and was still wearing _her_ school uniform. Iruka hastily stood up and began speaking

"Naruto, we're moving in a month."

"What?! Where?" to say he was surprised was an understatement. He couldn't believe they were moving since he lived in this very house all his life and now Iruka's saying they're moving out in a month

"America." He answered quickly

"America? As in America?" Naruto began panicking

"You know, that uniform fits you." Kakashi butted in to change the subject. He was good at it. Though this time he didn't know if it will work like before because the topic was really serious. And also because--

"Eh? What are you talking about you pervert?! Anyway, I'm gonna go in my room to change my clothes." Naruto went up the stares blushing from embarrassment.

_Hey what do you know. It worked _Kakashi thought

"Thanks a lot." Iruka smiled at him

**End of Flashback**

Naru walked on the empty hallway thinking about how he'll tell Sasuke what's going on. America's far after all. _I'm pretty sure Sasuke won't take things lightly. _Naru felt someone was following her. She turned behind her but there's no one. Then she started walking faster until she's running. When she ran out of breath she stopped. She sensed the same a while ago.

"Hey." She almost jumped from the shock

"Don't sneak up on people like that." Naru faced the speaker and was a little surprised to find it was Sasuke

"I didn't sneak up on you. I tried to call you but you started running like as if someone was after you." Sasuke answered coolly

"Shut up. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have classes? You should be in your 3rd class by now, neh? She asked curiously

"Yeah. But I decided to cut class. It's boring. And you? Shouldn't you be in the gym practicing for the cheering?"

"Yeah." _Intelligent bastard _She sighed "The practice was postponed for today. One-third of the squad were saying today was the only day they have a similar subject with Oh-so-great-Sasuke-sama" She rolled her eyes "and that's the fourth subject, right?" She started laughing "I wonder what it's like attending class while all the girls are fawning at you."

"So, you think I'm great?" Sasuke teased her

"I didn't say that!" She protested

"But I think I heard you saying I'm great and calling me Sasuke_-sama. _I think I like that" He smirked

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe" the raven looked at the other direction not meeting Naru's eyes, but he's still smirking

"That is so lame Mr. Uchiha Sasuke." Naru pushed him a little and started walking away

"Hey, where are you going? And what happened to my Sasuke-sama? Didn't I said I like it that way?" Sasuke went after Naru

"I'm going home. I don't want to see your fan girls search for you in pure rage." Sasuke ceased moving while his brain processed what Naru said, he came into a bright solution

"Naru wait, I'll take you home." _I guess I'll go home as well._

Naru waited for Sasuke, then they walked together and talked about various things until Naru reached her house. Naru waved goodbye to Sasuke and told him that he should go back to school. Sasuke said yes but he decided he'll just sit in front of Naru's house until it's really time for him to go home.

Naru was about to knock when she heard Iruka taking to some one on the phone _probably Kakashi _she thought. Again she was about to knock when noticed Iruka was saying something about the truth and stuff like how-would-I-tell-Naruto-that-he-still-have-grandparents-but-they're-currently-in-America-

Wait. Did he just said that…

Naru felt a pang on her chest. After all the years that she thought she was alone, this will suddenly came up. She knew she should be happy, but felt betrayed. She can't believe Iruka would hide something so important for so long. She dropped her bag and without noticing she started crying. To her, it's like she's alone with nobody to trust. Iruka was the only person she ever relied. She started running down the front stairs and opened her gate. But it won't open.

_What the hell? I was just betrayed by Iruka and Kakashi, now you too? Let… me … out! _She pushed the gate hard to cause whatever behind it move as well. Sasuke quickly stood up and was about to give a comment about how strong Naru was when he saw her crying.

"Naru… are you okay? What's wrong?" with as concerned voice, Sasuke asked her

"Sasuke!" Naru hugged him tightly sobbing and crying on his chest

"Hey, what's--" Sasuke was cut off

"Take me away." Naru said in between her tears

"huh?"

"Take me away, far away from here." She started at Sasuke's eyes to prove that she's serious

"Alright then." Sasuke hugged her back then let her go. He held her hand and walked to the other direction.

Naru was still crying when they entered Sasuke's mansion. She didn't have time to drool at house big Sasuke's house is. Cause right now, she has bigger problem. The brunette left her to sit on the sofa on the living room. He went to the kitchen to get her some water. When he went back he handed the glass of water to Naru and began asking questions

"So… what happened?" Sasuke said slowly

"You wouldn't understand." Naru didn't want to talk about it just yet

"But how would I--" For the second time that day Sasuke was cut off

"Do you have a spare room? Please let me stay." The blondie averted her gaze so that she wouldn't be embarrassed if Sasuke kicked him out. Sasuke was known to be a cold guy. He was kind to her but in a minute he could return to being icy and hardhearted. _Everything could be possible right now, if I discovered people can grow wings and fly, I wouldn't even be surprised_

"I don't have a spare room. But you can stay." Sasuke noticed Naru stopped crying just awhile ago _Maybe she just didn't want to tell me right now… I'll try again later._

"Really? Thanks! But wait… with such a big house… how could it be that there's no extra room?" Naru curiously asked

"I live alone, so I only use one bedroom. Also, I've never had a guest before that's why I never prepared the guest room." Sasuke responded

"Then all the rooms are all dusty and untidy right?" She questioned again

"Yes.. And stop asking stupid questions." Sasuke stood up and went to the kitchen

"Hey, where are you going?" Naru asked even thought it's obvious that Sasuke was going to kitchen

"kitchen. To prepare lunch… we haven't eaten yet, remember?" He continued walking. Naru stood up and followed Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke" the brunette turned his head as Naru called his name

"Hm?"

"If I'm staying here and there's no extra room…. Where will I sleep?"

"In my bedroom." He quickly answered

"With you?" She continued

"Yeah." Sasuke smirked

"EH?!" and she freaked out.

To be continued…

* * *

Hige: So there you go. Oh and before you review... ehehhee... please be informed that this chapter was unbetad but by next week,I think, I'll put the betad version up together with my reply on the reviews. Thank you for reading. :D 


End file.
